ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Whitehouse
Hannah Whitehouse / Cure White is one of the main characters of Futari Wa PreCure ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series In The IG-88's Adventures Series, she serves as the co-leader of the PreCure Roster. She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The Avengers and The 88 Squad led by IG-86 and IG-80 in Wakanda for the final battle against The Horde Of Darkness and Thanos' Army. However, The Decimation occurred, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Hannah became a victim of The Decimation, disintegrating in the process alongside half of the PreCure roster, much to the shock of their friends especially Natalie Blackstone (Nagisa Misumi). 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with half of the PreCures and all victims in The Decimation, is resurrected by Bruce Banner / Hulk via a new Infinity Gauntlet made by Banner, Rocket Raccoon, IG-86, and Tony Stark. She, along with the resurrected PreCures and heroes, later joins The 88 Squad and The Avengers in the final battle against Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Honoka Yukishiro. *She is known as the "Queen Of Knowledge" due to her intelligence and is also a skilled scientist, where she, along with Rena, is solely responsible for how the PreCure transform through the stomping of one foot (which is activated by a device inserted into their heels). *She develops romantic feelings for Peter Maximoff (Evan Peters), and they later become a couple at the end of ''IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame. Gallery FwPCMH movie1-BD art gallery-05-Yukishiro Honoka casual clothes.png|Hannah's casual outfit HannahWhitehouse2.png|Hannah's casual outfit as of 2023 after being resurrected by Bruce Banner (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame)